My Hero Academia: Family Honor
My Hero Academia: Family Honor ''' is a series written by Lover of the Muse. Synopsis The story follows the adventures and tribulations of Hana Tachibana, daughter of the notorious supervillain Rio Tachibana, as she attends a Hero Academia and struggles to achieve her dreams of becoming a hero despite being stereotyped as a "bad seed" and discriminated against for her mother's actions. Major Characters '''Hana Tachibana/Sun Wukong: '''protagonist of the story, inherited the Mutant type quirk Monkey-Form from her mother. '''Sayuri Saito: Hana's best friend/sister from Dolores Orphanage. Has a transformation type quirk that lets her turn her body partially or completely into smoke. Akira Kurosawa/Sapphira: alpha bitch supreme, growing up Akira relentlessly bullied Hana and the other Dolores Orphans. Akira has an emitter type quirk that lets her materialize super durable crystals. Akira's relationship with Hana parallels Bakugo's rivalry with Izuku, Kenichi Ito/Overman: '''the series main antagonist. Kenichi's father Osamu Ito aka Overman was the arch-nemesis of Hana's mom. Kenichi inherited both his quirk "Mind over Matter" and the title Overman from his dad. Kenichi sees becoming a hero as his birthright and doesn't want to share that title with the daughter of the woman who killed his dad. '''Tsubaki Yamato/Apollonia: has the emitter type quirk "Solar Charge" which lets her absorb solar energy and use it to augment her body or project it in various attacks. Tsubaki is the daughter of Zen Yamato aka "Animus" and the product of a quirk marriage. Tsubaki starts out as the girlfriend of Kenichi Ito but eventually breaks up with him and becomes Hana's girlfriend instead. Story First Year Saga The story opens nine years ago to the final battle between Rio "The Monkey Queen" and her arch-nemesis the beloved superhero Overman aka Osamu Ito. Hana's mother was defeated and taken to jail but not before Rio could mortally wound her opponent. That day Hana lost her mother and she was sent to "Dolores Orphanage" an overcrowded underfunded institution where the government and heroes drop off the kids of defeated supervillains. Dolores Orphanage is known pejoratively as the 'home of bad seeds' due to a stereotype that all the children sent their are all budding criminals. Hana Tachibana Origins Arc Entrance Exam Arc Second Year Saga Third Year Saga Style and themes "My Hero Academia: Family Honor" explores themes of family honor, freedom, discrimination, privilege, nature vs nurture, and biological determinism vs self determination. All of Hana's allies and every major enemy she faces are somehow connected to these themes. Certain moments and scenes in "Family Honor" parallel moments from the original manga. Despite the fact that the two stories have different themes they are structured in a similar way. The series presents a dual narrative of Hana's growth and journey towards heroism juxtaposed against Kenichi's decay and descent into evil. The rivalry between Hana Tachibana and Kenichi Ito is also an idealogical battle. Hana is trying to prove that her genes don't define her destiny and that she can choose to become a hero instead of a villain like her mom but Kenichi's world-view and ego is built around the idea of biological determinism and that he is innately superior because he comes from heroic stock. Hana wants to rise above her station and surpass Kenichi but Kenichi is equally determined to put her in her place. Hana's backstory has elements in common with Izuku. Both grew up discriminated against and tormented, both were given an insulting nickname by their respective bully (in Hana's case it was her mom's supervillain name). Both of them would enter the same hero school as their respective bully where their dynamic would shift to being that bully's rival instead of simply victim. Both of them would later reclaim the nickname their bully gave them and make it their own hero name. The biggest difference is that while Izuku gained a quirk, Hana didn't stop being "villain spawn" so she continues to be discriminated against even after entering a Hero School. Category:Series Category:MHA: Family Honor Category:Lover of the Muse